


The Kirsten Siblings

by BiconNigini15



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Post-Time Skip, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiconNigini15/pseuds/BiconNigini15





	The Kirsten Siblings

Maya Kirsten, despite what her bigger brother thought, could definitely hold her own on a fight. She remembers vividly that for her fifteenth birthday, she got a pendant, but along with that, a wooden axe. Raphael told her clearly that now that the Alliance was in constant turmoil, she had to be prepared if bandits ever came to the village.

And she trained and trained, for five years straight. She went from struggling to lift the wooden axe Raphael gave her to swiftly lunging a giant steel axe with ease, something that came very useful the one time that bandits **did** come to the village, and she got some bad bruises and cuts, but she defended her village all on her own, thanks to all the training Raphael gave her.

Life was hard, that was very clear, but at least she had Raphael and her grandpa with her, so at least it could be worse.

At least that what she thought. 

One night, out of nowhere, she heard her brother going downstairs while trying to remain silent, trying was to be emphasized, since his size and the old wood of the stairs that creaked whenever someone stepped on theme made Raphael trying to sneaking out as subtle as someone screaming right to her face. 

She lightly opened the door and saw Raphael writing a note, and putting a pair of iron gauntlets. And then, he was gone, headed out for the door. 

Maya immediately panicked and grabbed the note that Raphael left her, and her eyes widened with a mix of anger and dread when she saw what was written on it. 

_ “Maya, I know times are hard, but I made a promise a long time ago that I swore I would never break. I’m sorry, but I’ll be back soon. If grandpa asks about me, tell him that I’m going for mercenary work. _

_ With love, your big brother.” _

Maya immediately grabbed a steel axe and immediately headed out through the door, following her brother with enough distance so that he wouldn't tell her to go back home. She already lost her parents, she was not going to lose another family member, not today. 

She gripped her axe with strength, ready to assist her brother if he found himself in danger. Maya walked for god knows how long until she realised that she was heading to the now destroyed officer’s academy, what in the world was her brother up to?

Maya slowly walked through the monestary’s halls behind Raphael’s back until she suddenly heard fighting and shouting, her brother’s shouting added to the mix along the voice of two other women on her twenties. 

She immediately rushed behind Raphael as fast as she could, going so fast that she bumped into his back, making him shriek in surprise. 

“Maya? What in the world are you doing here?!”  
  
She grunted as she got up, groaning in pain from the fall. “I could ask the same! I wasn’t going to let you go alone in the middle of the night without any kind of reason.” 

Raphael gripped Maya’s shoulders with a worried expression plastered all over his face. “Maya, this isn’t training, you could get killed by these people!”

“You mean like the bandits I single-handedly drove out of our village?” 

“T-that time was different! Maya, please go home, I beg you. I don’t wanna lose you!” 

“Raphael, you literally taught me how to swing an axe to defend myself. Plus, I don’t want to lose you too!” 

Raphael sighed in defeat, knowing that his sister is so stubborn that no matter how much he begged her, she would stick in the fight. He looked at her and told her “Promise you’ll stay near Marianne. She can heal you in case you get hurt, okay?” 

Marianne gently waved at Maya, while Maya cheerfully waved back. “Okay, Raph! I’ll make you proud!” 

\---

Maya was definitely shaken up by her first real battle. The smell of blood made her sick, even want to puke. She had tears on her eyes from the sheer frustration of her axe getting stuck on her enemies’ back, and she had gotten cut pretty badly. She even got cut with a weapon laced with poison, but a lady with light green hair fortunately gave her an antitoxin to patch her infected wound quickly. 

While all of her brother’s friends were celebrating, Maya sat to a wall, wanting to rest. How did her brother do all of this five years ago? She wanted to stay, because she knew that Raphael was going out in dangerous missions every day, and she wanted to keep him safe just as he wanted to keep her safe. 

She was definitely out of league compared to all of the spellcasters and warriors that Raphael had as a friend, especially to the heir of the Goneril house, who swinged her axe ten times faster than she could.

As she sat while small rain droplets landed on her face, she realised someone was standing right in front of her. A girl who looked like her same age with white hair and purple clothes.

“Excuse me, do you happen to be Maya Kirsten?”

Maya recognized the girl as one of the women that was with Raphael when she arrived to the monastery. “Yeah, why do you ask?” 

She kneeled and started casting a healing spell to a cut on her arm. “Raphael told me to take care of you after the battle. He was really worried about you, you know?” 

“Don’t have to tell me about it. He worries so much about me that he forgets to take care of himself.” Maya remarked with along bittersweet laugh.

“I wouldn’t worry about him. He has certainly proved that he can take a lot of hits.” Lysithea responded as she continued to heal all of Maya’s wounds.

Maya huffed. She hated the idea of Raphael throwing himself in the middle of a battlefield and allowing himself to be hit with swords, lances and axes. How many cuts and bruises did he have to take?

After Lysithea finished taking care of Maya’s wounds she got up and called out Raphael’s name. “Raphael, come here! Your sister is completely safe, stop panicking.” 

Raphael ran towards Maya and hugged her with all his strength, making Maya grunt in a small bit of pain. “Oh, thank the goddess! I’m so glad that you’re safe, I was panicking through the whole fight!” 

“Yeah, I gotta admit, I kinda got a little over-confident.” Maya laughed with a clear hint of sadness and cynicism. “I-I mean, what if I got so careless that you had to protect me and got yourself killed?” As she continued to laugh, small bits of tears started to tear down her face. 

Raphael hugged her sister even tighter while he comforted her. “Hey, everything’s okay. We’re both okay, so don’t worry. Do you wanna go home?”

“B-but what if you get hurt because I’m not there to protect you?” 

“Come on Maya, you know I’m way tougher than I seem. After all, I’ve been doing mercenary work for five years, so I’m used to a beating of two.” 

“B-but still! What if one day you take too many beatings and fall in battle. You and grandpa are the only things I have left, please let me be here, to at least be useful to you! The alliance is my home too! And grandpa’s as well!” 

Raphael took a deep breath and looked at Maya dead in the eye. “Tell grandpa about it, and if he lets you, I won’t say anything, but please let grandpa know. He must be worried sick about us.”

Raphael and Maya walked to their home. Maya stayed completely silent, despite Raphael trying to make small talk to lighten up the mood. That was at least until they were right in front of their house. 

“Raph?”

“Yeah? What’s wrong, you okay?”

  
“It gets easier, right?”   
  
“What do you mean, are you sure you’re fine? You seem kinda pale.” 

“Like, killing people. It gets easier, right? Those people, a lot of them could’ve been poor fellas trying to survive, a-and I just need to know that It’ll get easier. _ Please _tell me that it gets easier, please.” 

“It does, Maya. I promise.” 

“Thank the goddess…”

Maya and Raphael entered their home, and were greeted by their grandfather hugging the two siblings tightly while he thanked the goddess that they were back. 

“Where in the world were you two? I was so worried.” 

“Grandpa… We have something to tell you.”


End file.
